


Valentines Day

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, sex in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Quatre start sending each other messages, starting with a playful use of holiday candy. (Sex in the last chapter, though I think the first two stand on their own perfectly well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended up being done right in time for Valentines day. How odd. . . Oh yes, things you should know: conversation hearts are those little candies (heart-shaped ones of course) they sell around Valentines day that have little sayings like ‘first kiss,’ ‘my boy,’ and ‘fax me’ on them. Not very tasty (at least to me) but a lot of fun to mess around with. Just in case anyone is wondering I don’t own Heero/Quatre/Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this. I think we all knew that already, but. . .
> 
> This was inspired by managing to find a conversation heart with the words ‘my hero.’ Everything snowballed from there. All of the dialogue is made up of messages that really can be found on conversation hearts.

Quatre picked through a bowl of conversation hearts, only half-interested in the little sayings stamped on them. At least he was uninterested in them until he found a message he couldn’t remember having seen before, ‘my hero.’ He turned the little sugar-heart over in his hand, unsure if he should be amused or intrigued by the words. He couldn’t help wondering what Heero would think if he saw it.

After a moment of reflection, Quatre set the heart aside and started to shift through the rest of the bowl, looking for any other interesting messages. The only things that met his eyes were all too ordinary, like ‘too hot,’ or ‘too cool.’ He left that alone and took the hearts he wanted.

On the table just inside of Heero’s room Quatre left two of the hearts. That should be a nice little joke for Heero. Now Heero would just have to wonder who had left it there.

“My hero,” Quatre’s message read, “smile.”

* * *

Quatre had found it amusing to leave his message for Heero barely an hour before, but now he wasn’t sure it was funny anymore. Someone had left one of the conversation hearts on his bed. He had almost missed it, but now it was the center of his attention. There weren’t any words on this one, just one of those smile-y face pictures.

Quatre wondered if Heero had figured out he had left the message. It was oddly bold of him to have left it on Quatre’s bed when Quatre had been a bit nervous just stepping into his room. He went back to Heero’s room and peeked in. The hearts were gone. He left another one in their place.

“How sweet.”

* * *

“Sweet talk.”

Someone had left the heart right in the middle of his pillow this time. He had to wonder if Heero could have been the one to leave the message. The words weren’t something he would normally have heard out of Heero, though he had to admit that the things that could be said with these hearts were limited. He left a new message for Heero.

“Get real.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Heero’s response. Quatre was amused by the almost teasing tone of it.

“I will.”

Quatre decided to tease back with his next message.

“I’m sure.”

* * *

The next thing Heero gave him was even more of a shock. Quatre felt guilty at how glad he was to read something like that, especially when Heero had a habit of leaving them on his pillow.

“Mad 4 you,” and as if that wasn’t already more than Quatre needed to be perfectly happy, “I hope,” was added, right next to, “U R bad.” He hadn’t thought of it before, but maybe Heero hadn’t bothered to read the hearts before leaving them for Quatre to find. Even as Quatre considered that he knew that was impossible. 

Quatre wished he could break the unspoken rules of their game and tease Heero by asking just how bad he wanted him to be. He knew he couldn’t form that exact message, but he was willing to improvise.

“Dare ya,” that was a good start. Quatre spent several minutes wondering if the second part of his message would put a premature end to their game, “kiss me.” It would be interesting to see if Heero took him up on his dare.

* * *

Quatre was becoming very nervous. Heero had not answered him, and he was afraid he had gone too far. The most he could do was leave one more message and hope Heero would take him up on it, or think it was all a joke. After all, Quatre figured, he had already admitted he wanted a kiss, he might as well give it one more try.

“One kiss,” Quatre was determined that this would be his last message if Heero didn’t respond, “just one.”

* * *

Quatre didn’t know how to react when he found Heero waiting in his room, only a few minutes after he left his last message. He opened his mouth, couldn’t bring himself to speak, and closed it again quickly, also closing the door behind him.

Heero stood, crossed the room in a few short strides, and pined Quatre against the door. Quatre had only half a second to wonder if he should apologize for the message he had left before Heero was pressing their mouths together, kissing him with almost violent force. Quatre almost didn’t register Heero pressing something into his hand with the kiss distracting him until he was completely breathless.

As Heero released him, Quatre didn’t know what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. To buy himself time, Quatre glanced down at the new heart Heero had pressed into his hand. He couldn’t help smiling at the message of, “let’s kiss.”

Taking the heart from Quatre’s hand, Heero raised it and touched it to him lips, then moved forward to press the sweet into Quatre’s mouth with his lips and tongue. Quatre wanted to collapse into Heero’s arms, it felt so nice. Heero seemed to sense this, wrapping one arm firmly around Quatre’s waist to support him as his legs threatened to buckle under him from surprise.

Breaking the kiss, Heero held on to Quatre for only another minute to be sure the blond was steady once more before leaving him. To Quatre it much too soon after only two kisses, though before he had barely dared to hope for one.

It took Quatre several minutes to take enough notice of his surroundings that he realized Heero had left him something else. Two more hearts were on his pillow, apparently Heero’s favorite message place.

“Don’t tell,” Quatre smiled, moving the hearts so he could go to bed without losing them, “lover boy.”

* * *

Quatre knew he would have to start speaking for himself soon, though their message game had become fun. Still he was going to use the hearts for a least one more thing, though it wasn’t quite what he wanted to say, it would do.

“Thank you.” Quatre looked forward to whatever Heero would send him back.


	2. On Speaking Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting together on Valentines day, Heero and Quatre are having trouble knowing what to say to each other.

It had been over a week since Heero had given him his first kiss. By this time the novelty had worn off a bit for Quatre.

The problem wasn’t that he was tired of Heero, not it the slightest. The problem was that after their meeting they had barely seen each other for more then a few minutes, and each time the others had been hanging around, keeping them from doing anything more than glancing at one another in frustration. If this went on Quatre though he might snap and begin stalking Heero until he caught him alone. It was much more frustrating while he knew that Heero truly did like him back.

Or maybe, Quatre mused, being armed with the fact that Heero did like him changed everything. It was much better being able to send messages back and forth with Heero than just sitting around and wondering if he’d dreamed the whole thing.

Only that morning Quatre had found two notes in the most unlikely places. One was in the coffee pot (since Quatre was usually up the earliest and ended up starting the coffee maker for everyone else) and the other was in the sugar jar.

Heero had predicted him better than Quatre would have thought possible. The first note read: ‘not as sweet as you,’ and had a little packet attached to it containing two sugar cubes. Not only that, but the note in the sugar jar was: ‘Why won’t you use my gift? It will make your kiss taste even sweeter.’ Quatre had been forced to stuff the notes hurriedly in his pocket when the others wandered in for breakfast, but he had done as Heero asked just the same.

Quatre knew he should be concentrating on other things, but he couldn’t help himself. Heero was getting bolder, leaving things where they might get picked up by someone else. It was more than something for Quatre to panic about, it was a new level to their message game. The thrill of danger almost made up for the frustrating lack of physical contact.

He retaliated in a particularly devious way. While the whole household was in one of it’s (usually short lived) quiet moments, Quatre took a moment to look through one of the magazines scattered around the house.

It wasn’t the material he had expected. Quatre felt himself blushing as he flipped through page after page of scantily-clad men and women. This felt a lot more like soft porn than fashion. He was about to put the magazine down and use another one when he noticed Heero watching him. He was leaning against the wall, managing to look almost sulky. Quatre could see why. Heero had finally caught him alone just to have someone else interrupt them only a few seconds later.

Duo stretched his arms over his head, he had probably just woken up from a nap. He didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary except. . .

“What are you doing with my magazine?” Quatre nearly dropped the text in question in his surprise. He had already put his note for Heero in it. Hopefully Heero had seen him put it in, as he had intended, but suddenly Quatre wasn’t so sure about that.

“I-I. . . uh. . .” Quatre felt his face burn more than ever. How was he supposed to retrieve the note before Duo got to it? He really didn’t want Duo to think it had been for him.

“How cute,” Duo teased, “little Quatre’s finally growing up. Don’t get a nosebleed.”

Quatre was more panicked than embarrassed when Duo took the magazine from him. Still he didn’t want Duo to think he was a pervert, and he wanted Heero to think so even less. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

Duo probably would have kept teasing him, but Heero stepped in first, casually snatching the magazine out of Duo’s grip. Quatre was instantly forgotten as Duo attempted to get the magazine back.

“Heero! Give that back! It’s mine!” Heero started to walk away with Duo pursuing him.

“Pervert,” Heero commented, flipping through a few of the middle pages, looking for Quatre’s note.

“Like you aren’t? Give it back.”

“No,” Quatre had to put his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Not only had Heero saved him, but he also seemed to be frustrating Duo without even meaning to.

The was the sound of a door slamming. Heero had barricaded himself in his room to search in peace. Duo cursed, furious that Heero had stolen his magazine. He bounded back to where Quatre was sitting, bent double and laughing silently into his knees.

“You have to help me get it back!”

Quatre looked up, trying not to giggle at the outraged look on Duo’s face. “What makes you think he would give it to me?”

“Cause you look so cute and innocent,” Quatre laughed, knowing Duo was teasing him again. “Please?”

Quatre stood up, pretending to give in. “Okay, but he’s not going to let me in.” If he ended up ‘persuading’ Heero, it was going to be with a much different method than Duo expected.

Quatre knocked lightly on Heero’s door, which opened to his touch. Quatre peeked inside, only to be hit in the face with Duo’s magazine when it came flying out of the room. Duo snatched it up happily and left before anyone else could steal it from him.

“Heero?” Quatre pushed the door open a little wider, ready to duck if Heero threw anything else at him. Heero surprised him again. Instead of flinging anything he grabbed Quatre by the arm and hauled him into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Quatre yelped, hanging on to Heero instinctively to keep from overbalancing. Luckily Heero didn’t seem to mind, hugging Quatre against himself even after he was steady on his feet again.

“Don’t do anything stupid like that again.” Heero scolded. Quatre slumped.

“I didn’t know it was his.”

“I don’t care.” Quatre didn’t try to stop Heero when he let go. He left Heero’s room in silence, utterly dejected. Heero shouldn’t be so mad about such a small thing.

* * *

When a new message from Heero appeared on Quatre’s pillow, Quatre toyed with the idea of not opening it for a full five seconds before he snatched it up and started to read eagerly.

‘Sweet Quatre,  
‘Never leave another trace of your love where someone else can intercept it. I refuse to share you. Even if I can’t have you every minute of the day, you still take up every corner of my mind. You are my obsession. You are everything.’

Heero went on to depict, in perfect detail, the ‘punishment’ he would give Quatre if he ever led anyone on by letting them think one of the notes was for them. Quatre felt himself blushing again, and this time his face wasn’t the only part of him that burned. His whole body was hot. He hadn’t known Heero could be so descriptive.

He shouldn’t let the fact that there were other people hanging around the house get in his way, Quatre suddenly decided. After all, it wasn’t like Heero was sharing a room with anyone else. Quatre blushed again a his own thoughts. No, He just wanted to see Heero. That was all.

And cuddle him, Quatre admitted to himself, sneaking silently through the short stretch of hallway to Heero’s room, cuddling would definitely be nice. And he meant to kiss Heero a little too. . . well actually, Quatre didn’t really intend to say no to just about anything Heero wanted to do with him.

Moving silently, Quatre slipped through Heero’s darkened room to his bedside. He was lucky Heero was so tidy, or else he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on him like this without tripping over something in the dark.

“I’ll kill you!” Then again, maybe he shouldn’t have expected to sneak up on Heero. A pair of hands seized him around the waist and Quatre found himself hauled into Heero’s grip and flung onto his bed, his arms effectively pinned to his sides.

“Heero!” Quatre gasped as his breath was knocked out of him. He couldn’t say anything more. He was too busy struggling to breathe with Heero on top of him.

“Quatre?” Instead of relaxing, Heero hugged him even tighter. After a moment he moved, letting Quatre turn over and gasp for breath.

Heero sat down on his bed a little ways from Quatre, turning on a nearby table lamp so they could see one another properly, “what are you doing here?”

Quatre wasn’t sure he wanted to say anything. Being attacked by Heero was a powerful mood killer. “I just. . .” he started before breaking off, “. . . well, I just wanted. . .” Quatre blushed, standing up. “I’ll leave.”

Heero caught Quatre by the arm and pulled him back into his lap, though he was much more gentle this time. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh. . .” Quatre couldn’t really be disappointed by this. He tucked his head under Heero’s chin as Heero pulled the two of them back, laying on the bed with Quatre curled up on his chest.

Sighing happily, Quatre wrapped his arms lightly around Heero’s shoulders. This was exactly where he wanted to be. He felt completely secure in Heero’s arms.

“I was hoping you would come,” there was something almost uncertain in Heero’s voice. Quatre realized that Heero must have almost no practice maintaining a casual conversation. “Did I hurt you?”

“Don’t worry, it’ll take more than that to bring me down.” Quatre tickled Heero’s side in passing, lightening the mood, “did you think I was a prowler, or just a stalker?”

“I thought Duo was trying to get revenge on me for stealing his magazine.” Quatre smiled appreciatively. It wasn’t often Heero offered anything that even resembled a joke.

“I’m glad you weren’t around when I was leaving those messages for you. I wouldn’t have recovered from the shock.”

“Sneaking into other people’s rooms when they’re not there. . . Sooner or later you’re going to get caught at it.” Quatre blushed. He wasn’t sure if Heero meant that to sound like innuendo, but it certainly did.

“How did you know it was me, then?” 

“You’re too polite. You wouldn’t want to go all the way into my room unless you were invited. And you’ve left things for me there before.”

Quatre tucked his head under Heero’s chin, hiding his face in embarrassment. “You found out those were from me too. . . ?” Quatre wanted to squirm in shame, but that would have made his situation much too obvious to Heero, considering their position.

“Not until after it was too late to do anything about it.” Quatre had a feeling Heero knew exactly how embarrassed he was. Heero could probably feel Quatre’s face burning through his shirt.

“I did try to go take them back,” Quatre pointed out in his defense.

“You think I’m going to let you have them now?”

Quatre laughed a little. “I wish I hadn’t done that. It made me lose my nerve. When I left the candy it was just a joke. I couldn’t make everything too obvious.”

“A joke,” Heero repeated. He sat up, dislodging Quatre from his sheltered spot on top of Heero’s chest, wrapped in his arms. Quatre immediately understood that he had done something wrong, the problem was he didn’t know how to fix it. “And I thought it was my chance to give you a few hints, let you get closer to me.”

“I wanted to get closer to you.”

“Not that much, apparently.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you really. . . I didn’t even think to hope that you liked me.” Heero glared, making Quatre draw back a little. “You did like me,” it was more like an awed whisper than any question, but Heero seemed to feel that it needed answering.

Reaching over the edge of the bed, Heero picked up one of his shoes, dropped it, and chose the other one instead. He put the shoe in his lap, pressed on a few of the treads, and started to pry the heel away from the rest of the shoe. Quatre stared in silence. He couldn’t think what he should expect to come out of Heero’s shoe.

Heero didn’t hesitate, pulling a tiny scrap of paper out of the space in his shoe heel and practically flinging it in Quatre’s face. It was more proof than Heero could have spelled out in a thousand words. The tiny photograph was worn, but uncreased. Quatre stared at as if he expected the picture to change if he looked long enough.

It was strange, how hard it was for him to believe it, but the picture was of him. In the picture Quatre’s face was turned to one side, laughing happily. Quatre couldn’t help wondering when Heero had taken this picture, when he had been able to sneak up on Quatre like that. The edges were curved. Heero had cut everything that wasn’t directly connected to him out of the picture.

Quatre looked up, at a loss for words. He noted the other contents of the space in Heero’s heel and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “you keep my picture with your plastic explosives?” That wasn’t a particularly flattering comparison. Then again, this was Heero. . .

“Safest place for it.” Heero wasn’t looking at him now, glaring off at the wall. If Quatre didn’t know better he could have sworn Heero was blushing. “Of course if I was captured again, I’d have to eat it. Intelligence like that can’t be discovered by the enemy.”

Quatre was about to point out that eating the picture would probably be very unhealthy, considering what Heero kept it next to, but something else occurred to him. They weren’t supposed to have any information on them that could lead the enemy to anyone else connected to them in any way. Was this tiny photograph really so precious to Heero that he was ignoring orders to keep it with him?

“I can’t believe you,” Quatre whispered, letting Heero take the picture back. “That’s. . . it’s really romantic.” Heero gave Quatre a look that Quatre plainly understood as meaning he was being inspected for any possible hint of subterfuge.

“I mean it Heero,” Quatre pleaded his case softly, moving forward to brace his hands on Heero’s knees. “I thought I was nothing to you, another asset at best, or even just another hindrance. If that was true, wouldn’t it have been for the best that I was trying to give up on you?”

“You give up too easily.”

“I wish I had caught you taking that picture.”

“You were distracted,” Heero replied, a touch of bitterness invading his tone, “I had to cut him out of the picture. He’s always the one making you laugh.” Quatre glanced at the picture again. He knew who Heero was talking about, but he didn’t want to mention the name if Heero wasn’t going to.

“But you make me happy.” Quatre couldn’t help thinking that if there were any set rules to romance they must have broken them all in just one evening. He slipped into Heero’s arms, using slow, calm movements so that he wouldn’t startle Heero. He was trying to let his words and actions work like a gentle massage on Heero’s reluctant nature. A few soft touches would help Heero much more than any fight he could put up, and Quatre had a knack for knowing when to be gentle with people, and when to pick a fight with them.

“No one has ever made me this happy,” Quatre told Heero, their grief was winding down now that he was firmly nestled in Heero’s arms. There was just one more point he had to make clear before he let go and let Heero take charge. “I want to be able to make you happy too, Heero.” It was the perfect truth, and Quatre knew that Heero would be able to tell that instantly.

Heero tilted Quatre’s face until they were so close that their noses touched. Quatre felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Heero’s breath on his mouth. He thought Heero was going to say something, anything, but he just closed the tiny space between them and touched his lips to Quatre’s.

Quatre made a contented sound into Heero’s mouth, parting his lips instinctively as he felt Heero’s tongue pressing at them, seeking to slide into his mouth. He went limp in Heero’s arms, only moving his lips and tongue to respond to the kiss Heero was giving him. Quatre didn’t even resist when Heero wrapped his arms around him and turned to lay Quatre down on the bed, covering the blond’s body with his own.

Shuddering, Quatre arched up in spite of himself as Heero’s tongue became even more insistent, probing and plundering the most sensitive spots in his mouth. He struggled to breathe, but it felt like he was only drawing in more of Heero.

Hands clenching over Heero’s arms, Quatre shuddered again. His lungs were beginning to burn. Even though he knew he had to breathe, Quatre didn’t want to lose Heero’s touch even for that.

In the end, it was Heero who let him have a break to breathe. Heero bent to kiss his neck as he relaxed and drew in deep, even breaths. Quatre let his head fall to one side as he caught his breath. He had never been so throughly kissed in his life.

“Heero,” Quatre whispered, “can I stay with you tonight?”

“I told you you’re not going anywhere.” Heero’s voice was barely above a whisper, as if any loud sound might shatter the peace around them. Heero pushed his shoe to the floor carelessly, but, after a few seconds thought, he placed Quatre’s picture on the night stand.

With a faint click the single light was shut off. Neither of them cared. They didn’t need their eyes to know how close they were to each other.

Heero squirmed next to him, and at first Quatre just thought Heero was trying to get comfortable, but after a minute he had to ask, half-panicked.

“Heero what are you. . .” No, it was all too plain what Heero was doing, “Do you always sleep in the nude or are you trying to. . .”

“It’s comfortable.”

Quatre really wasn’t going to argue with that, but he also wasn’t quite comfortable with that when it was Heero, pressed up against him, naked. “Do you realized what you’re implying by this?” He hissed.

Heero paused, pushing his clothes out of the bed as he considered Quatre’s protests. “You’re a pervert,” he concluded.

“Me? You’re the one who’s stripping.”

“So join me.”

Before he could get away, Quatre found Heero’s hands busy with unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it back quickly to trap his arms in the sleeves. While Quatre was working his way out of that, Heero managed to get his pants down around his knees, in spite of Quatre’s suppressed protests.

“See? Not bad at all,” Heero cajoled. He coaxed Quatre into his arms, hugging him so that they were curled together, skin against bare skin.

Quatre could see. He didn’t want to admit it after his protests, but it was nice being so close to Heero. Somehow the whole thing wasn’t as blatantly sexual as he had feared. Heero’s arms felt secure and safe. It barely occurred to him that it would normally be odd to find safety in the arms of someone who was considered by the general public to be one of the most dangerous people alive. Heero’s skin was warm against his, and somehow that was the only assurance he needed that he would be happy in Heero’s arms.

“I guess actions really do speak louder then words,” that was the closest Quatre felt like getting to admitting he had been wrong. They might have trouble understanding each other in words, but when they were tangled together like this the feelings being shared were clear for both of them. “Can I stay here?” Quatre kicked his pants the rest of the way off, settling happily.

“Yes.”

Not long after they were both sound asleep. Throughout the night they barely moved, shifting against each other, but never slipping out of each others arms.


	3. No Need for Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after chapter 2. Sex in this chapter.

The next morning when Quatre woke, he found himself trapped beneath the warm weight of Heero’s body. The other boy was sprawled, arms and legs thrown in all directions, face down on top of him. He was breathing peacefully, plainly fast asleep, with his face pressed into Quatre’s hair.

Quatre fluffed up Heero’s hair fondly, smiling at the surprisingly peaceful boy sleeping on top of him. Heero moaned deep in his throat and shifted against Quatre, pressing closer. Quatre was suddenly very aware of something hard pressing against his leg.

Blushing, Quatre was about to shove Heero off and get back to his own room when he heard something that made him freeze.

“Quatre. . . ” Heero moaned, rubbing restlessly against him and grinding their hips together. Quatre made a desperate noise back at him, unable to stop his body from responding. He gave Heero a little shake, trying to wake him up.

Heero blinked up at him sleepily and Quatre relaxed. He tried to ease his way out from under Heero and suddenly found Heero clinging to him. Quatre gave Heero another little shake, but the only response he got was another muffled moan from where Heero had buried his face in Quatre’s side.

“Come on. We have to get up.” Quatre sighed in frustration. As soon as he stopped his attempts to pry Heero off the dark-haired boy’s grip loosened slightly. Now what was he supposed to do? Quatre rubbed Heero’s back with one hand absent-mindedly. If they stayed here they were going to get caught sooner or later, but. . . Heero’s hand had returned to an extremely sensitive spot, and Quatre couldn’t pretend he wasn’t interested in staying in Heero’s bed.

Hands clenching on Heero’s shoulders, Quatre forced Heero’s face up so that he could look into his eyes. Heero slowly moved his hands from between Quatre’s legs and brought them up to rest on either side of his head. Without breaking eye contact with Quatre, Heero bent his head to kiss him.

Quatre couldn’t help smiling as Heero moved to nuzzle at his neck, lips tickling as he whispered words Quatre couldn’t hear.

“Never thought I’d wake up like this,” Quatre whispered, fluffing up Heero’s hair fondly. He let Heero explore a little, trying not to gasp as Heero’s tongue flicked out to see what response Quatre would give. It was hard to lay still with the attention Heero was lavishing upon him.

“I’m already naked,” Heero informed Quatre as he moved lower, one hand coming to rest of the top of Quatre’s underwear.

Quatre blushed, sitting up suddenly, “I know that! Why do you have to announce-” Quatre bit his lip, cutting himself off as he tried not to cry out in his surprise. Heero had slipped three fingers inside his underwear and was tickling him.

“Join me?”

Quatre caught Heero’s hand. When Heero looked up at him, annoyed, he seized the chance and kissed him, thoroughly distracting him for a few seconds.

“Quatre,” Quatre didn’t think he’d ever seen such an adorable expression on Heero’s face. He looked about ready to pout, as if he’d been denied some great treat.

“Not yet.” Quatre lifted Heero’s chin and kissed him again, slowly. He knew their time together would only last until the others came looking for them, and he wanted Heero to enjoy every second of that time. Well, Quatre admitted to himself, he did have a bit of an ulterior motive.

Now that Heero was distracted, Quatre took a chance. He didn’t have much leverage in this position, but it was enough to flip both him and Heero over, reversing their positions. Heero made a started noise into Quatre’s mouth, but didn’t even try to struggle.

“Heero, tell me if I’m wrong,” Quatre urged, rising to his elbows and knees. He slid one knee between Heero’s legs, making sure to keep the pressure light at first so he could tease Heero.

Heero tried to push himself back into the pressure Quatre was putting on his arousal, but he only managed to make Quatre pull back. He didn’t want their fun to end too quickly. Heero groaned, hands coming up to clench on Quatre’s shoulders.

“You know what you’re doing wrong?” Heero growled, gripping so hard his hands shook.

“Mm,” Quatre purred playfully, “I was right. I’m sure you want this.”

“Then don’t tease me!” Heero used his grip on Quatre to flip them back. Quatre only had a few seconds to stare up at him in surprise before Heero’s mouth closed his. Irritation at Quatre’s antics made him rough. Quatre didn’t mind, he was soon breathless from the attention Heero was giving him.

Quatre let his mouth open under Heero’s. He didn’t want this to stop any time soon. Heero’s hands were working their way lower, teasing their way down to his stomach and lower. . . Quatre gasped, arching up into those wonderfully articulate hands. His ambitions of playing top to Heero momentarily forgotten as Heero’s hands caught hold of his underwear and yanked downwards.

Heero’s hands fumbled in his eagerness, trying to explore every inch newly exposed skin at the same time. Quatre was the one grabbing hold of Heero now. He couldn’t keep himself from arching up into Heero’s hands. All too quickly, though, Heero had eased back, under control again. Quatre made a noise of disappointment. He wanted more.

Heero trailed one hand over Quatre’s thigh, but only lightly. The touch did nothing except make him want more.

“You’re the one teasing now,” Quatre accused, trying to reverse their roles again. Heero was expecting it this time, and after a minute of furious wrestling, Quatre found himself thrown on his back again.

“Then lets stop playing,” Heero reached under him with one hand and squeezed a handful of Quatre’s backside. Quatre felt quite willing to take anything as long as it was Heero who was giving it to him. Only there was still something Quatre wanted.

Quatre surged up again and this time he was able to flip Heero over. He bent, one hands moving to stroke Heero’s arousal as he whispered in Heero’s ear, “I want to do this for you Heero.” Quatre kicked off his stubbornly clinging underwear, his hands groping Heero even more eagerly. He was bent on making Heero give in, wanting desperately to make sure Heero felt good.

“Stop that,” Heero commanded, struggling against Quatre’s touch. He went suddenly limp when Quatre’s hand found it’s way under him. Quatre brushed his lips up Heero’s neck, moving slowly towards his lips, only to have Heero turn his face away.

“Let me love you,” Quatre was almost about to give up. It was too hard to fight the urge to use force and make Heero enjoy what he was going to do. He knew he could make up for all of the little misunderstandings that had taken place between them.

Heero reached up and touched Quatre’s cheek thoughtfully. He didn’t seem to know how to respond. Quatre kissed him, carful to keep the touch light. He was just giving Heero time to think, though he didn’t mind any excuse he got to kiss Heero.

“You love me?” Heero finally whispered. Quatre hadn’t expected his statement to take Heero so off guard.

“Yes.” Quatre made that simple word into a promise as he whispered it into Heero’s ear. “I want to show you. Either way we do this, I want to show you.”

Heero didn’t even try to struggle as Quatre’s touches became more insistent. Instead he was becoming quite eager to be touched. Quatre smiled as he pressed his fingers against Heero’s entrance. He was going to make sure Heero enjoyed this.

“Ah,” Heero’s eyes widened as Quatre pushed one finger into him. It was a surprise to him just how tightly Heero’s muscles clamped around his finger. Quatre moved to nip at his ear playfully. He still had a good idea what he was doing.

“Do you still have the present I gave you?” Heero flung one arm out, trying to grab the slim tube of lubricant Quatre had once left on the table beside his door. The message he had left with it flashed through Quatre’s mind as he lifted the tube from Heero’s fingers. ‘Use this with someone you love?’ At the time he hadn’t believed his own daring. Now he was the one who was going to use it on Heero. He broke the seal, withdrawing his finger to cover it with the gel.

“Is this okay?” Quatre didn’t know why he was still looking for confirmation now.

Heero gave him something much better words of consent. He dragged Quatre down and kissed him, pushing his hips up into Quatre’s hands at the same time.

That was more than Quatre needed. Still kissing Heero happily, he coated most of his hand with gel from the little tube and replaced his finger. Heero managed to gasp at the new intrusion between kisses, but he doubted that this was a bad noise.

Heero’s passage was already slick enough for him to slide a second finger inside. Just the thought of being inside of Heero made a flash of heat light between Quatre’s legs. He didn’t want to wait, and he was lucky if Heero felt the same.

Quatre reached for Heero’s erection and began to stroke it roughly. He wanted to have Heero helpless under him from pleasure, not pain. Heero lifted his legs, a little awkwardly, but obviously eager, and Quatre understood what he wanted. They didn’t need words now.

Quatre rubbed the rest of the gel onto himself, his own touch making him suddenly aware of how hard he was. He braced him hands so he could kiss Heero one last time before they. . .

“Please.” Heero was arching up so he could wrap his legs loosely around Quatre’s waist. Quatre couldn’t bring himself to resist a request like that. He pushed forward, pressing into Heero slowly. It was hard not to rush, but when Heero’s head fell back to the pillow with a gasp he knew he was doing the right thing.

“Love you,” Quatre wrapped one arm under Heero’s head to support him as they kissed. He kept moving, suppressing the need to groan into Heero’s mouth as he slid all the way inside. His lower body trembled as he fought to stay still in an attempt to let Heero adjust.

Heero didn’t seem to mind at all that he was being impaled. In only a few seconds he was kissing Quatre clumsily as he tried to encourage him to keep going. Quatre didn’t know if Heero’s quick recovery had more to do with his high pain tolerance or the fact that he was still stroking him. At the moment he didn’t care.

Panting nonsense words between kisses and gasps for breath, Quatre pulled back just enough so he could push into Heero again. He was rewarded with a blinding rush of pleasure at the friction Heero’s body was providing and a muffled noise from Heero. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on to his control for much longer.

Luckily, that seemed to be exactly what Heero wanted. Each measured thrust earned another cry from him. Quatre hadn’t known it was possible to make Heero like this. He was arching up into every touch, unable to contain himself. For Quatre this was all of his darkest fantasies come to life. Heero seemed to be enjoying being used by Quatre even more than he was enjoying the hands stroking him in time to Quatre’s thrusts.

Quatre couldn’t keep control any longer. He didn’t think Heero even wanted him to, the way he kept begging for more. Quatre broke.

Hands clenching painfully hard around Heero’s member, Quatre moved desperately inside of him. Heero’s cries were no longer muffled, begging Quatre for more and spurring him on as he gasped impossible promises into Heero’s chest.

Quatre kept saying he would stay here forever, keep Heero under him like this forever, but at the same time he was struggling upwards. He needed more. He wanted to climax, and he was dragging Heero up with him. They had to do this together.

He promised Heero forever. Shuddering inside of Heero as he felt muscles clenching around him, Quatre could only see white-hot light behind his open eyes. He could feel Heero shuddering under him and all around him, but it was so distant. Quatre could barely feel his own body around him, but he though that in that instant he had touched Heero’s soul.

It was less that a second, and then the feeling was gone, as if it had never existed. Quatre couldn’t even remember as he regretfully removed himself from Heero. All he felt was a fresh wave of affection for Heero after what he had let him do.

Reaching up, Quatre found and stroked Heero’s cheek. He didn’t need to look up from where his face was buried in Heero’s chest to know he was smiling. It wasn’t something he would have seen on Heero’s face, but he could feel it. He had never known Heero could offer him such a tender expression.

“You meant it Quatre?” Quatre looked up, surprised. Heero had shown him so many different faces he had never thought he would see. Now, though, he was trying to keep from opening himself up. Quatre recognized his normal, cold expression all too well. Heero wouldn’t show himself as being vulnerable, but Quatre could still guess what was wrong. Heero, who had always seemed so strong, now needed to be reassured.

“I love you forever.” Even if this wasn’t exactly what Heero meant it answered all the other questions Quatre could think of at the moment.

Wrapping his arms around Quatre, Heero settled back, content. Quatre almost tried to get up, but he found he didn’t really want to leave Heero’s arms. He settled happily where he was.

They were going to get caught if they didn’t separate, Quatre knew. Sooner or later the others were going to wonder where they had run off to and start looking for them. They might have even already heard all of the noise he had been making with Heero. Quatre couldn’t bring himself to care, at least, not enough to make it worth leaving Heero’s arms for.

Quatre was happy right where he was.


End file.
